


[Podfic] Patronus

by akikotree, Realmer06, writingfireflies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Patronus, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realmer06/pseuds/Realmer06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfireflies/pseuds/writingfireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teaches the DA how to cast a patronus. It takes Neville a long time to learn.  This story was originally posted <a href="http://akikotree.tumblr.com/post/137057434796/thatsadifferentstory-intelligencehavingfun">on tumblr</a>, and published there under the author's tumblr usernames.  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfireflies/works">Writingfireflies</a> is also known as <a href="http://thatsadifferentstory.tumblr.com/">Thatsadifferentstory</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Realmer06/works">Realmer06</a> can be found on tumblr at <a href="http://intelligencehavingfun.tumblr.com/">Intelligencehavingfun</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Patronus

  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%20Patronus.mp3).)   

## Duration

6 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%20Patronus.mp3)  |   **Size:** 5.62 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
